


Негаданно-нежданно

by YarrowBu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Group Sex, Knotting, Loneliness, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarrowBu/pseuds/YarrowBu
Summary: Наташа стремилась устроить личную жизнь Стива, но тот отверг всех кандидатов. Придётся доставать туз из рукава. А лучше сразу два!
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Jack Rollins, Brock Rumlow/Jack Rollins/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Негаданно-нежданно

**Author's Note:**

> Для визуализации.  
> Стив, только серьёзный он тут очень:  
> https://vk.com/photo1806186_457241986
> 
> Рамлоу в клубе и бонус:  
> https://vk.com/photo1806186_457241990  
> https://vk.com/photo1806186_457241989
> 
> Джек, в клубном прикиде:  
> https://vk.com/photo1806186_457241988
> 
> Романова в ретро, жаль, здесь волосы не рыжие:  
> https://vk.com/photo1806186_457241987
> 
> Ванда, я вдохновлялась вот этой фотографией:  
> https://vk.com/photo1806186_457241992

— Стив, я приглашаю тебя в закрытый клуб. Пойдёшь в качестве моего личного гостя. — Наташа помахала у него перед носом ламинированным бейджем, на первый взгляд самым обычным, с прищепкой. На красном пластике изысканным шрифтом с завитушками было выведено только имя "Стив", с обратной стороны - чёрно-белый штрихкод с такими же "вензелями", — Осмотришься, приглядишься. Всё пристойно и очень уютно. Только умоляю, не пялься. 

Наверное, у него вытянулось лицо, потому что Романова прыснула в кулак и через несколько секунд, не сдержавшись, от души расхохоталась - закинула назад голову, открывая длинную шею, взмахнула рыжей шевелюрой, как костёр запалила, слегка оскалилась и (вот уж неожиданность) задорно хрюкнула! Отсмеявшись, Наташа смахнула слёзы с накрашенных ресниц и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь:  
— Ну, насмешил! Не бойся, Стив, никаких драг-квин, кроссдрессеров и прочих чудиков. Повторюсь, всё сугубо прилично. Но люди будут очень разные. Это действительно тематический клуб, но не по сексуальным предпочтениям или депривациям. Не занимай вечер пятницы. Я за тобой заеду в девять.

Подталкивая развеселившуюся русскую к выходу и закрывая за ними дверь кабинета на электронный замок, Стив бросил, как бы между прочим:  
— Как ты сказала, называется клуб?

— Я не говорила. Просто Клуб. Свои знают, с улицы туда не попасть, и чужих там не приветствуют. Новые члены попадают только как гости или по рекомендации. Слишком закрытое сообщество. Сам всё поймёшь, — Наташа ободряюще сжала узкой ладошкой крепкое предплечье, чуть погладив пальцами, и прижалась щекой к плечу. — Не думай, Стив, просто не думай.

Привстав на цыпочки и чмокнув Роджерса на прощанье, Романова двинулась по коридору прочь, покачивая бёдрами так, что одну половину агентов как ветром сдуло, а вторая половина залипла на этот размеренный гипнотизирующий маятник. Причём входили в эту половину агенты обоего пола и всех возрастов. И только когда тайфун “Наталья Романова” скрылся в лифте, коридор снова наполнился гулом голосов, звонким цоканьем каблуков и шелестом бумаг.

Тяжело вздохнув (во что опять его втягивает эта взбалмошная девчонка?), Стив двинулся в противоположную сторону, чтобы спуститься в подземный гараж башни Старка и уже оттуда махнуть на байке домой.

По дороге он вспоминал разговор, с которого началась их дружба.

Тогда, на первой совместной миссии, Роджерс вошёл в раж, сорвался до кровавых всполохов перед глазами, и Романовой пришлось успокаивать взбесившегося супра. Рыжая бестия накинулась со спины, поднырнула под летящую ей прямо в лицо руку, со звериной ловкостью взобралась на Капитана Америку, используя импульс движения его собственного тела, и коалой оплела его торс спереди, скрестив ноги на пояснице, обнимая руками за шею и мурча в ухо что-то нежное и успокаивающее (что именно, он бы и на допросе не вспомнил). Постепенно крепкая хватка собственной ладони в рыжих волосах ослабевала, окончательно Стив пришёл в себя, когда Нат прижалась губами к его губам, больше потираясь и вылизывая, чем целуя. 

Боже, как же он потом ругался на эту русскую без тормозов! Роджерс и сам не догадывался, что знает такие трёхэтажные конструкции. Его распирало, он кипел, как закрытый крышкой котелок на огне, выплёскиваясь злыми, резкими, обидными словами и заводясь ещё сильнее от того, что Романова даже не смотрела в его сторону, демонстративно разглядывая свои ногти. Потом одним слитным движением она перетекла в позицию прямо перед Стивом, притянула его за грудки вниз и поцеловала. В этот раз по-настоящему. А потом бросила фразу, которую скажет ему ещё не раз: "Не думай, Стив, просто не думай".

И Капитан Америка заткнулся.

В джете Наташа расположилась на соседнем кресле, подтянув на сидение одну ногу и устроив подбородок на собственном колене:  
— Задам тебе вопрос. Ты можешь не отвечать. В любом случае если ты не ответишь, я буду считать это ответом, — в глазах рыжей заплясали зелёные черти.

— Что?

— Это был твой первый поцелуй с сорок пятого? — уголки губ подрагивали, но Нат очень старалась оставаться серьёзной.

— Всё плохо да?

— Я этого не сказала...

— Подтекст совершенно очевиден.

— Нет, мне просто интересно, сколько у тебя было практики, — смешинка расцвела в лукавую улыбку.

— Мне не нужна практика.

— Всем нужна практика!

— Это не был мой первый поцелуй с сорок пятого. Мне 95 и я молод! — она всё-таки вынудила его сознаться. — Но найти партнёра с таким-то багажом, как у меня, непросто.

— Ой, да ладно! Просто выдумай что-нибудь… 

— Как ты?

— Знаешь, правда вещь субъективная, все видят её по-разному, как и меня. Это удобно, — казалось, зелень взгляда на мгновение заволокло печалью.

— Тяжко так жить. Очень сложно доверять кому-то, если ты совсем его не знаешь.

— Да… А кем мне быть для тебя?

— Будь мне другом.

— Глупый-глупый ледяной мальчик… Я буду твоей кузиной из России, Стив, и упаси тебя Бог лажать!

С Романовой действительно оказалось легко. То ли это её легендарный талант агента-разведчика помог, то ли сработало природное обаяние, то ли она просто сразу поняла всё про Капитана Америку, но сработались они отлично. Роджерс одним собой вполне заменял ей целую ударную группу и половину инвентаря - мог подкинуть на щите на любую высоту, прикрыть от обстрела или обломков зданий, отвлечь на себя противника или вынести дверь вместе со стеной, если требовалось.

Параллельно с работой вот уже два года эта бешеная русская его опекала, знакомила с современными реалиями, водила по ресторанчикам, заново показывала ему Нью-Йорк. Именно там, в одной аутентичной итальянской траттории, после десерта, попивая терпкое красное вино, она объяснила Стиву, как же ему на самом деле повезло, что Валькирию во льдах нашли не русские госструктуры, не американское правительство, а исследовательская группа Старк Индастриз.

Да, Тони - не такой джентльмен, каким был его отец, Говард Старк, что в сорок пятом, после победы над нацистами, настоял сохранить личность Капитана Америки в тайне. Энергия Тони била, как фейерверк на День независимости - у всех на глазах и во все стороны. Его хватало заниматься собственными разработками в рамках проекта Железный человек, осуществлять руководство инициативой Мстители и решать проблемы её участников, бытовые и не очень, принимать участие в правительственных программах и светить лицом в СМИ. Отслеживать угрозы мирового масштаба помогал Джарвис, а корпорацией руководила верная, надёжная и горячо любимая Пеппер. 

Стив смотрел Нат прямо в глаза, пил кофе и соглашался.

А ещё Романова пыталась устроить его личную жизнь - сватала ему сначала всяких Кристи-Шерон-Эмили из бухгалтерии Старк Индастриз, потом Риков-Джонов-Мэтью из юридического отдела, даже пыталась свести с крепкими парнями из службы безопасности.

По первости он пробовал (честно пробовал!) ходить на эти организованные Наташей свидания, потом стал сачковать - одно из трёх, одно из пяти, потом соглашался раз в месяц, потом раз в квартал. Пока две недели назад наконец-то не собрал яйца в кулак и не поговорил с "кузиной" по душам. 

Как он тогда сказал?

_— Мне не нравятся твои картонные мальчики и девочки. Может быть, я зажрался, Нат, но меня привлекает сила, характер, стержень внутри. Чтобы не бояться сломать, не сдерживаться, брать самому или отдаваться полностью, забывая себя в удовольствии. Кажется, я уже дошёл до той точки, когда согласен на случайную связь, но с личностью, с человеком живым, настоящим. С кем есть шанс, с кем может появиться шанс. После._

_— Тогда твоим партнёром точно должен быть мужчина. И мужчина неординарный._

_— Наверное, подруга, наверное…_

И вот теперь у него на руках было это странное приглашение. Поиск по фотографии в Гугле результатов не дал, поэтому Роджерс просто оставил красный бейдж в прихожей, на полке под зеркалом, и с легким беспокойством (на грани, буквально на острие лопаток) доработал оставшиеся три дня.

К назначенному времени Стив был уже готов - в любимых свободных джинсах, заправленной в них рубашке и кожаной куртке сверху. В дверь постучали ровно в девять, и пропуская гостью в квартиру, хозяин разглядывал её с неподдельным интересом истинного художника. Такой он Романову видел впервые: в шёлковом тёмно-синем платье в мелкий белый горошек в ретро-стиле - без рукавов, с широким поясом и воздушной юбкой чуть ниже колен - с белым тонким ободком, удерживающим рыжее буйство волос и… в жёлтых резиновых тапочках на босу ногу.

Оглядев Роджерса с головы до ног, она всплеснула руками, сбросила на тумбочку маленькую чёрную сумку и, схватив Стива за руку, потащила его в спальню.

— Ну, я же сказала, это приличное место! Ты собрался в клуб или на ранчо? Немедленно раздевайся, — она начала рыться в шкафу, перебирая стопки одежды в ящиках. — Я же сама тебе дарила… где же она… Вот!

Довольная Романова вытащила из самого дальнего угла хенли насыщенного ягодного цвета и бросила на кровать, потом так же тщательно проверила ящики ниже, полки и добавила в пару чиносы цвета грозовой тучи:  
— Переодевайся, ремень оставь свой, — уже на выходе она вдруг остановилась и сморщила свой аккуратный носик. — И смой эту гадость, парфюм больше не лей. Никакой.

Когда Стив с Наташей наконец вышли из дома, закатное солнце уже освещало лишь верхушки зданий, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Через четверть часа жидкое золото залило верхние этажи небоскребов, потом высветило шпили и наконец сверкнуло последней искрой на конце иглы Всемирного торгового центра. Когда серебристый седан подъехал к широкому, на десять окон по фасаду, пятиэтажному зданию из красного кирпича в Верхнем Манхэттене, дневная звезда окончательно скрылась за горизонтом.

Они оставили машину на подземной парковке по соседству и позвонили в неприметную чёрную дверь в проулке. Ни вывески, ни каких-то других опознавательных знаков не было, только переговорное устройство слева, две широкоугольные камеры высокого разрешения по бокам над входом да наклейка охранной фирмы с оскаленной волчьей мордой.

Дверь приоткрылась, пропуская их в небольшое квадратное помещение, где стояли мониторы, кое-какое оборудование, и на высоких стульях сидела пара охранников. Пара эта была колоритная: один огромный, мощный, с добродушным широким лицом, чем-то напоминающий медведя, второй - тонкий, худощавый, весь какой-то острый, юркий, как хорёк. Оба в строгих костюмах и всё тех же резиновых тапочках на босу ногу, "медведь" в синих, "хорёк" в красных.

— Мисс Романофф! — басовито приветствовал великан, протягивая широкую, как лопата, руку ладонью вверх. — Пропуск вашего гостя, пожалуйста.

Наташа ткнула Стива локтём в бок, и тот передал "медведю" красный прямоугольник. Охранник считал штрихкод, проверил данные на портативном сканере, удовлетворённо кивнул и вернул бейдж:  
— Прикрепите его на одежду, сэр, и добро пожаловать в Клуб!

Стив уже надеялся наконец попасть в основной зал этого загадочного места, но его ожидало лёгкое разочарование пополам с удивлением и неожиданно нахлынувшей ностальгией. За дверью оказался просторный гардероб с широкой старомодной деревянной стойкой, отделяющей вешалки от посетителей. На стойке стояли пластиковые лотки. Разноцветные ковровые дорожки делили пол на две неравные части - красную у входа и зелёную вдоль стойки и у выхода на противоположной стороне, скрытого зелёной же тяжёлой портьерой.

Наташа стянула с себя пресловутые резиновые тапочки, ловко переступая с ковра на ковёр, обутыми ногами - по красной дорожке, босыми - по зелёной, и устроила обувь в пластиковом лотке. Потом жестом пригласила Стива последовать своему примеру и хлопнула ладонью по кнопке звонка на стойке.

На оглушительный в тишине пустого холла звон вышел мужчина средних лет в красной ливрее с золотыми шитьём, форменной фуражке и с шикарными бакенбардами, аккуратно подстриженными, расчёсанными и, кажется, даже напомаженными. С молчаливым достоинством он принял лотки с обувью, спрятал их на полку под стойкой и выдал взамен два потёртых номерка.

Ступая босыми ногами по зелёной ковровой дорожке, Наташа откинула портьеру, пропуская Стива внутрь. После ярко освещённого холла, полумрак зала вынудил замереть на мгновение, давая глазам привыкнуть, а потом затянул внутрь, окутывая уютом приглушённого освещения, ароматами домашней кухни и мурлыкающей мелодией со сцены.

Весь внутренний интерьер был выполнен из настоящего дерева, тёплого, живого и основательного. Даже полы были деревянные. Гладко выструганные доски, плотно подогнанные друг к другу и покрытые ароматным лаком, они ласкали и массировали босые ступни, не холодя.

Пространство в центре зала было занято круглыми столиками, укрытыми разноцветными скатертями: красными, синими, зелёными. И если приглядеться, становилось понятно, что скатерти расстелены в определённом порядке, все вместе образуя сложный многоцветный рисунок. Над каждым столиком на цепи свисала лампа, стилизованная под керосиновую. На столах помимо традиционных плетёных корзин со столовыми приборами и солонками-перечницами стояли свечи, создавая дополнительный домашний уют. Стульев практически не было, но около каждого стола был установлен небольшой полукруглый диванчик с мягкой спинкой, обращённый к сцене в дальней части зала.

Наташа взяла Стива под локоть и, поглаживая кончиками пальцев широкое запястье, потянула его вглубь. Пространство вдоль стен здесь было поделено резными деревянными перегородками на небольшие зоны, открытые сцене, но приятно уединённые, а сверху нависали деревянные балки, поддерживающие пол второго этажа-балкона. В каждом алькове был установлен мягкий диван, где можно было разместиться вдвоём или втроём, и небольшой столик.

— Познакомься, Стив, это Ванда, — Романова выпустила руку Роджерса и забралась с ногами на диван, где уже сидела девушка.

Из темноты на Стива смотрело изящное лицо с тонкими чертами и матово-бледной кожей, на котором резко выделялись огромные тёмные глаза, обрамлённые пушистыми ресницами. Светло-русые волосы были расцвечены красно-коричневыми прядками. Угадать возраст при такой внешности было непросто, на вид ей можно было дать от шестнадцати до тридцати шести, и Роджерс почему-то вспомнил про эльфов. Наверное, вот так могли выглядеть эти волшебные существа вне времени.

Фигуру девушки скрывали полумрак и чёрное платье, поверх которого была наброшена светлая, расшитая бисером накидка из плотной ткани. Ванда куталась в неё и постоянно оттягивала рукава платья, как будто отчаянно мёрзла.

Над столом повисла пауза. Девушка долго вглядывалась в мужчину перед собой, потом робко улыбнулась и протянула руку с длинными пальцами:  
— Очень рада наконец-то познакомиться, Стив.

Роджерс аккуратно сжал узкую ладошку. Никогда в жизни он не видел столько колец на женской руке. Все они были тёмными, из меди и оксидированного серебра, и украшали изящные пальцы по всей длине, от первой фаланги до последней, образуя замысловатую последовательность.

— Останешься с нами? — Наташа положила голову Ванде на плечо и оплела её руками, потираясь кончиком носа о щёку.

— Нет, пожалуй. Хочу послушать музыку, посидеть в баре, осмотреться. Хорошего вечера, дамы! — и Роджерс двинулся в сторону сцены.

— Стив! — тихий голос окликнул из-за спины. — Ни о чём не думай…

Роджерс действительно пошёл к барной стойке и устроился на высоком стуле поближе к сцене. Заказав что-то безалкогольное, он развернулся. С этого места открывался хороший вид на зал, и Стив принялся наблюдать.

Народу собралось немного, была занята едва ли половина столов, несмотря на вечер пятницы, но практически все сидели группами по два-три человека, мужчины и женщины вперемешку. И сидели очень тесно: обнявшись, переплетясь руками или ногами, положив голову на плечо, потираясь носами, выдыхая друг другу в шею или в губы, но не целуясь. Как будто люди приходили сюда понежиться в объятиях, поделиться теплом, не пряча своих чувств и эмоций.

Все были без обуви, даже снующие в полумраке официанты и оба бармена (да, Стив воспользовался моментом и аккуратно заглянул за стойку).

Других "гостей" Роджерс не заметил, только у него на поясе светился чуть навязчивым флуоресцентно-розовым светом прямоугольник бейджа. Он чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды: равнодушные, любопытные, заинтересованные. Последних было в разы меньше. Стив ещё несколько раз обвёл взглядом зал и зацепился за столик в дальней части, боком ко входу. Там было на что посмотреть.

Расположившаяся пара притягивала взгляд уже сама по себе. Это были двое зрелых мужчин. Стив не знал, обратил бы он на них внимание в другой обстановке, но сейчас просто не мог отвести глаз, а в груди поднималось непонятное пока щекочущее чувство… Азарт? Предвкушение?

Тот, что справа, сидел, откинувшись спиной на мягкий диван и широко расставив ноги. Тёмно-синяя классическая рубашка в тонкую светлую полоску слегка обтягивала богатырские плечи, закатанные по локоть рукава открывали мощные руки, покрытые густыми рыжеватыми волосками. В вороте расстёгнутой на две пуговицы рубашки виднелся треугольник белой майки, такой яркий, что невольно притягивал взгляд и к себе, и к ямочке между ключицами, которую вдруг захотелось проследить кончиками пальцев. Зачёсанные назад тёмные волосы открывали высокий лоб, тонкие губы в причудливом изломе полуулыбки были плотно сжаты, взгляд прищуренных глаз внимательно скользил от столика к столику.

И если первый мужчина источал всем собой спокойную монументальную уверенность, то второй, казалось, горел изнутри. Смуглый, резкий, с короткой стрижкой чёрных волос, причудливо уложенной чёлкой и трёхдневной щетиной он вплотную прижимался к рыжему здоровяку, лишь немногим уступая тому в росте. Торс обтягивала простая серая футболка, выдающая дорогую небрежность, больше подчеркивая, чем скрывая хорошо проработанное тело. Через спинку дивана с его стороны был перекинут тёмный пиджак.

Его левая рука лежала на плече, обтянутом синей тканью, пальцы почти постоянно поглаживали чужую открытую шею, перебирали пряди волос за ухом. Время от времени он прижимался лицом к щеке партнёра, потирался носом, приоткрытыми губами, выдыхал на кожу, прикусывал зубами мочку уха. Правая нога его была подтянута на сидение - из-за стола выглядывало колено, обтянутое серой потёртой джинсой. И Стив готов был поклясться, что под столом ноги мужчин плотно прижаты друг другу и что правая ладонь здоровяка лежит приятной тяжестью на бедре смуглого, почти у самого паха.

Во рту собралась слюна.

Роджерс взял новый коктейль и пересел, чтобы лучше видеть заинтересовавший его стол. Его манёвр заметили. Глубоко посаженные глаза по-волчьи сверкнули жёлтым из-под чёрных бровей, и тонкие губы растянулись в хищном оскале…

Глаза. Сверкнули. Жёлтым.

У Стива по спине пробежал табун бегемотов, и мгновенно взмокли ладони. Взгляд заметался по залу, подмечая звериный отблеск многих пар глаз и дикую грацию официантов и барменов, разум вспоминал по-кошачьи тесные объятия Наташи и Ванды. Роджерс зажмурил глаза и встряхнул головой, пытаясь выбросить странные мысли - нет, не может быть! Богатое воображение и художественный склад ума играли с ним в странные игры в полумраке зала...

А потом суперслух уловил чуть насмешливый хриплый шёпот:  
— Смотри, Джек, какой сегодня мальчик в гостях. Чуешь? С кошкой пришёл. С рыжей - Ррроманофф, — на последней "эр" голос завибрировал, почти переходя в рычание. — Не любовники - запах чистый, сильный, вкусный!

— Брок, Мэй пришла, — здоровяк, которого назвали Джеком, сдержанно кивнул в сторону входа, не сводя со Стива непроницаемого взгляда.

И правда, после десяти посетители стали подтягиваться активнее. Вот сейчас в зал вошёл крупный мужчина с военной выправкой. Он придержал тяжёлую ткань портьеры, пропуская вперёд невысокого роста крепко сбитую девушку, бережно поддерживающую аккуратный беременный животик, обтянутый футболкой. Пара подошла к столику, девушка со спины обняла Брока руками за шею и потёрлась носом о его висок, на что тот по-стариковски, пряча улыбку, пробурчал: "Да ладно тебе, девочка, иди уже". Её спутник просто склонил голову и нырнул под крепкую руку, что потрепала его по голове, и провёл носом по запястью, вдыхая чужой запах.

Когда девушка проходила мимо Стива к своему столику, он разглядел надпись на футболке, которая приходилась прямо на середину округлившегося живота - "здесь спит мой волчонок".

В следующие полчаса посетители всё прибывали и прибывали, и добрая треть из них проходила через руки Брока. С одними он просто здоровался за руку, других трепал по волосам, а те в свою очередь потирались о его ладонь, впитывая запах, как будто члены одной стаи подходили к вожаку поприветствовать его и выказать своё уважение.

Члены одной стаи. Волки.

Оборотни.

В висках застучала кровь. В ушах, сменяя друг друга, заезженной пластинкой крутились слова Наташи:  
_...не пялься!  
Слишком закрытое сообщество.  
...твоим партнёром должен быть мужчина. И мужчина неординарный._

Волна острой, но терпимой боли, окатившей правую руку, и треск бьющегося стекла выдернули Роджерса из этого затягивающего в никуда круговорота мыслей. Стакан с коктейлем лопнул, не выдержав супердавления, и разлетелся цветными брызгами по барной стойке. В ладонь впились острые осколки, отрезвляя, отрезая сознание от замаячевшей чёрной бездны.

Мгновенно подлетевший бармен аккуратно убрал разбитый стакан, вытер стойку от радужных разводов и попытался промокнуть раны салфеткой.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, лучше повторите, — отмахнулся Стив. Любая помощь сейчас казалась неуместной и навязчивой.

Если допустить, что его предположение верно, то многое становилось понятно. Необычная ловкость Романовой, которой не добиться никакими тренировками. Её фантастическое чутьё на операциях. То, как тонко она считывала настроения окружающих. Даже упорство, с каким Нат устраивала его личную жизнь, теперь открывалось с другой стороны. Должно быть, от него просто фонило неудовлетворённостью и тоской.

До Валькирии он был активен. Одновременно всеяден и разборчив в том самом смысле, когда пол партнёра не важен, а на первый план выходит личность. Он в равной степени страстно отдавался Баки, не возлюбленному, но верному другу и изобретательному любовнику, и нежно брал Пегги в их единственную ночь. В то время от одного её взгляда и сурово сдвинутых бровей у него поджимались пальцы на ногах и начинало частить сердце.

Но всё же при прочих равных он предпочитал мужчин, и на то были свои причины. Даже _это_ дикая русская поняла про него, учуяла и предложила выбрать самому. Здесь.

Не глядя, Роджерс взял новый стакан и повернулся к… волкам?.. сразу натолкнувшись на две пары внимательных глаз.

Смуглый Брок приподнял толстостенный широкий бокал с янтарной жидкостью, салютуя Стиву "твоё здоровье!", сделал глоток и широким жестом пригласил присоединиться, освобождая место посередине. Намёк был прозрачен до безобразия, и где-то внутри всколыхнулось детское любопытство, помноженное на подростковую страсть к экспериментам.

_Не думай, Стив, просто не думай…_

И Роджерс поднялся, подошёл к столику, приземляясь на мягкое сиденье между двух мужчин. Двух очень горячих мужчин.

***

Когда Брок в одном полотенце вышел из душа, Джек уже полностью одетый стоял перед зеркалом, застёгивая манжеты. Высокий, мощный, от одного взгляда на него рот наполнялся слюной и начинали лезть клыки.

— Рррукава закатай, — получилось хрипло и раскатисто. — И расстегни ещё одну пуговицу. Грех скрывать эти ключицы.

Брок подошёл сзади почти вплотную. Широкие ладони заскользили вверх от запястий по обнажившимся предплечьям, прослеживая жёсткими подушечками пальцев выпуклые дорожки вен, поглаживая против шерсти мягкие рыжие волоски и снова спускаясь вниз по внутренней чрезвычайно чувствительной поверхности рук, переплетаясь пальцами. Джек видел в зеркале голодный взгляд своего вожака и медленно, очень медленно облизнулся, чуть наклоняя голову влево - открывая шею, подставляясь под ласку любимых губ, загораясь от чужой искры.

И волк за спиной не подвёл. Провёл языком по шее, широко, влажно, подразнил местечко за ухом, где было так много естественного, неповторимого запаха Джека, прижался губами, чуть задевая кожу удлиннившимися клыками. А потом с силой развернул его, оттолкнул к зеркалу, заставляя опереться руками на комод, плавно стёк на колени и расстегнул брюки, прижимаясь лицом к уже напряжённому члену под тонким хлопком. Оттянул резинку белья вниз и потёрся носом по всей длине крепкого ствола - от яиц до уздечки, и обратно, и снова вверх, впитывая резкий мускусный запах. Потом повторил путь языком, собирая терпкий вкус возбуждённого самца, и, втянув клыки, насадился ртом на член, сразу пропуская головку в горло и упираясь губами в основание узла, ещё только наметившегося.

Порыкивая, вибрируя, лаская сверхгибким языком ствол по всей длине, сжимая губы, Брок смотрел снизу вверх прямо в глаза Джека, позволяя ухватить себя за ещё влажные волосы и толкаться в свой рот, неглубоко, но резко. От этого цепкого властного взгляда, что держал крепче шипастого ошейника, Джек заводился ещё сильнее. Голова кружилась, из горла рвался полузадушенный рык, собственные клыки лезли, разрывая плоть плотно сомкнутых губ и собираясь рубиновой каплей в уголке. Джек терялся в удовольствии, не понимая уже, он ли натягивает Брока на свой член или это вожак трахает его своим блядским ртом.

Чёртов взгляд жадных янтарных глаз не отпускал. Даже когда яйца поджались, Брок сжал крепкой ладонью наливающийся узел, а по телу прошла болезненная судорога, опустошая тело, выливаясь жарким семенем в чужое горло, Джек не отвел глаза, проваливаясь в бездонные колодцы чужих зрачков.

Брок аккуратно заправил ещё не опавший до конца член в трусы и застегнул брюки, поправляя ремень и разглаживая складки. Потом встал и прижался ко рту своего любимого волка, смешивая терпкий вкус спермы и солёную медь крови, вылизывая мягкую изнанку, одновременно успокаивая и делясь своей силой - зализывая, залечивая ранки на губах.

— Молчун, — в голосе вожака звенело сытое удовольствие, а от жёлтых глаз с хитрым прищуром прыснули в стороны смешливые лучики морщин. — Десять минут мне на сборы и выезжаем.

Брок не был самым крупным волком, кого встречал в своей жизни Джек, но такой внутренней силы не было ни у одного из них. Он горел жадным огнём изнутри и щедро делился этим теплом со своей стаей.

Они познакомились в учебке, тогда ещё мелкий и худющий Брок Рамлоу сразу зацепил здоровяка Джека Роллинза своей неуёмной энергией и кипучей деятельностью. Он встревал в каждую свару, постоянно перечил начальству и сидел в карцере, лез в самую жопу и всегда выплывал из любого дерьма, набивая шишки, набираясь опыта и напитывая собственное тело силой.

Джек и сам не понял, как оказался в постели под желтоглазым волком. Их просто столкнуло на адреналине, на инстинктах, а в итоге они прикипели друг к другу сердцем, ни разу за двадцать лет не пожалев о своём выборе.

Людей Брок нутром чуял и потихоньку подгребал под себя самых сильных, самых талантливых, самых верных. Собранный отряд он с теплотой называл волчатами или своей стаей, хотя волков из тринадцати бойцов было всего пятеро - сам Рамлоу, Джек Роллинз, добродушный увалень Джошуа Таузиг, жилистый Фернандо Торрес и малышка Мэй Андерсон, единственная волчица. Остальные - люди и два кота, близнецы Константин и Кристиан Во́зняк, польские мигранты в третьем поколении. Все они были верны своему командиру и все хранили общий секрет.

Они прошли Афганистан и Ирак, когда хорошо сработанный отряд заприметил ЩИТ (странная организация с ужасной аббревиатурой, действующая под эгидой Правительства США) и предложил контракт на особых условиях.

Два года работы, отличная страховка, достойные деньги и запредельная эффективность ударной группы - всё перечеркнул единственный провал. Из-за ошибки аналитиков при планировании операции по освобождению заложников в Нью-Йоркском метро террористам удалось активировать два взрывных устройства из пяти, и Джек попал под завал, где пролежал под бетонной плитой почти двадцать шесть часов. Волчья регенерация помогла ему тогда выкарабкаться, но с полной атрофией зрительного нерва не справилась даже она. Глаза спасли, а зрение нет - теперь он был увечным, слепым на левый глаз волком, комиссованным по инвалидности с мизерной военной пенсией.

И Брок всё бросил. Положил на стол начальства заявление об уходе, а следом на тот же стол легли ещё одиннадцать заявлений. Стая не оставила вожака и его любимого волка - своего боевого товарища.

Оказалось, что многолетний опыт, въедливость, талант организатора и животное обаяние на гражданке ценились не меньше, чем в армии. Прощупав обстановку, Рамлоу не захотел больше работать ни на чужого дядю, ни на дядю Сэма и замутил собственный бизнес - открыл охранное агентство, куда набирал бывших контрактников, а перевёртыши, сильные, ловкие и живучие, охотно шли служить и при этом всегда старались держаться поближе к своим.

Вот и вышло, что за пять лет агентство "Страйк" органично вписалось в скрытый от посторонних глаз мир двуликих. Теперь на всех ключевых объектах Нью-Йорка сверкала оскаленной волчьей пастью фирменная наклейка, и мало кто рисковал с ними связываться - репутацию они заработали себе соответствующую.

Сегодня вечером, когда Брок не устоял перед обаянием Джека, они собирались на один из таких объектов как частные лица - в Клуб. В одиннадцать начиналось единственное в Большом Яблоке закрытое выступление Ослепительной Элисон Блэр, не двуликой, но певицы с потрясающим голосом и исключительным талантом преобразовывать звуковые волны в свет. Последнее по понятным причинам не афишировалось. Все свободные волчата обещали быть.

Приехали Брок и Джек как всегда заранее и расположились за крайним столиком у входа, чтобы видеть весь зал - профдеформация, вылезавшая даже на отдыхе. Сегодня на входе стояли Большой Томас и Тощий Эл, гризли и человек. Такие пары, сработанные и крепко сбитые, доказали на практике высокую эффективность, даже выше, чем у пары перевёртышей.

Когда волки устроились и сделали первый заказ, из темноты вынырнула Ванда. Даже Джек со своим обострившимся в последние годы слухом никогда не слышал, как она подходит. Зябко кутаясь в шерстяную накидку и чёрное платье с длинными рукавами, она забралась с ногами к ним на диван. Эта чудесная девочка, потерявшая в исследовательской госпрограмме брата-близнеца и своего внутреннего зверя, постоянно мёрзла. Её хотелось укутать в тёплый плед, напоить горячим чаем и обнять. И Брок обнял, согревая теплом своего тела и потираясь носом о висок, даря ощущение дома и уюта.

Ванда работала в "Страйке" штатным психологом. Через неё в обязательном порядке проходили все новички. Она не использовала тесты, рисунки или таблицы, просто разговаривала, что называется "за жизнь", иногда лишь молчаливо присутствовала на чужом интервью, но людей читала как открытую книгу. Уже не раз предостерегала она вожака от найма на первый взгляд ответственного и достойного кандидата. В таких ситуациях Брок откладывал принятие решения, а дополнительная проверка неизменно подтверждала правоту Ванды, вытаскивая на свет тщательно скрываемую гниль.

Ещё эта девочка находила ему клиентов. Просто приводила с улицы за руку - _Брок, очень нужна твоя помощь_ \- и, глядя в эти огромные оленьи глаза, он не мог отказать. Что самое интересное, эти простые, не приносящие доход дела впоследствии давали Рамлоу бесценные связи: старший менеджер страховой компании, таможенный офицер, сотрудник службы безопасности аэропорта, банковские клерки.

— Твоя кошка придёт сегодня? — Брок крепче обнял Ванду, выдыхая тёплый воздух в её мягкие, как пух, волосы.

— Таша? Да, она будет… — тихий голос сбился, выдавая внутреннее беспокойство и неуверенность.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, ничего. Просто… Пусть это станет неожиданностью. Надеюсь, приятной.

Наташа Романофф, русская, рысь. Слишком сильная, независимая, себе на уме. Слишком кошка. Рамлоу её недолюбливал, но ради Ванды терпел. С ней его маленькая лиса преображалась: из глаз уходила тоска, руки успокаивались и переставали постоянно что-то теребить, тело расслаблялось, даже запах менялся - от неё снова пахло счастьем. Он помнил, как однажды Ванда сказала ему: "Рядом с Ташей мне тепло, Брок. Я снова чувствую себя цельной, единой, полной жизни, а не четвертинкой себя прежней", и не лез.

Посидев ещё минут пятнадцать, девушка встала, поцеловала Рамлоу в щёку, ласково погладила Роллинза по плечу и ушла в нишу под балконом, ждать свою кошку.

Понемногу стали подтягиваться посетители. Подходили общие знакомые: перевёртыши - обозначить себя, люди - поздороваться.

Сам хозяин удостоил их сегодня своим вниманием - роскошный холёный кот, принц какой-то маленькой, но гордой африканской страны. Они перекинулись дежурными фразами, Т'Чалла поделился планами открыть ещё один Клуб на Западном побережье, в Сан-Франциско или в Сан-Диего. Спросил, не планирует ли Страйк туда перебраться: "Ах, нет? Ну что ж, сможет ли тогда господин Рамлоу кого-то порекомендовать?"

Неудивительно, что во время этой приятной полуофициальной беседы Брок пропустил появление рыжей русской. Зато высокого рельефного мужика, вышедшего к бару и призывно светящего красным гостевым пропуском, приметил сразу.

Приметил и мысленно облизнулся.

Было у них с Джеком одно безобидное маленькое хобби - они любили приглашать к себе в постель третьего. Лучше человека. Мужчину. И вот ведь парадокс, человеческое тело одновременно привлекало своим неизменным постоянством и какой-то иррациональной мягкостью и в то же время было слишком хрупким, чтобы выдержать весь напор двух возбуждённых любвеобильных волков. Приходилось сдерживаться, отчего удовольствие смазывалось, горчило на кончике языка. Но, упорные, они искали, пробовали снова и снова, надеясь найти для себя идеального человека.

Этот был хорош, по-настоящему хорош! На вид около двадцати пяти. Высокий, кажется, такой же высокий, как Джек. Тонкая футболка с длинным рукавом обтягивала торс, подчеркивая всё, что надо было подчеркнуть: широкий разлёт богатырских плеч, скульптурно вылепленные грудные мышцы с едва обозначенными капельками сосков, узкую талию, рельефные руки с изящными запястьями и на контрасте широкими ладонями. Свободные светло-серые брюки лишь намекали на крепкие бёдра и мощные длинные ноги, оставляя простор воображению. Коротко остриженные светлые волосы торчали во все стороны забавными пёрышками. На гладко выбритом лице выделялись крупный прямой нос и чётко обрисованные губы, особенно нижняя, полная и сочная. Глаза, цвет которых с этого расстояния было не разобрать, цепко оглядывали зал, да и все повадки выдавали в мужике военного.

Интерес, проявленный к их столику и их паре, вожаку откровенно льстил. Брок искоса продолжал наблюдать за притягательным гостем и довольно заурчал, перехватив взгляд, каким тот окинул его Джека, в нём читалось… ещё даже не обещание, нет, лишь намёк на него.

Десять минут и один цветной коктейль спустя этот атлет с военной выправкой пересел ближе. Чувствительный волчий нос наконец-то уловил собственный запах незнакомца, привычно раскладывая его на составляющие - морская соль, дубовая кора и неповторимый аромат чистого мужского тела, который так будоражил кровь. На кончике языка задержалась лишь одна неприятная нотка - оттенок едкого кошачьего запаха.

Брок не сдержался, отпустил своего зверя покрасоваться, заливая глаза волчьим золотом и оскаливаясь во все тридцать два, и зашептал Роллинзу на ухо:  
— Смотри, Джек, какой сегодня мальчик в гостях. Чуешь? С кошкой пришёл. С рыжей - Ррроманофф, — на фамилии он не сдержался, переходя на рык. — Не любовники - запах чистый, сильный, вкусный!

Прибалдевший от демонстрации волчьей сути красавчик вызывал улыбку. Он будто помолодел сразу лет на десять, превращаясь во вчерашнего выпускника, и напоминал теперь мокрого взъерошенного воробушка - забавно распахнул глаза и крутил головой во все стороны. Похоже, кошка не рассказала ему, куда пригласила. Интересно, зачем она его так подставила?

Джек едва заметно кивнул на вход:  
— Брок, Мэй пришла.

Эту волчицу вожак любил как собственную дочь, и сейчас, когда она носила под сердцем щенка, весь "Страйк" беззлобно посмеивался, что командир скоро станет дедушкой.

Мэй подошла со спины и обвила Брока руками, тесно прижавшись и довольно порыкивая. Чуть поодаль стоял Джош Таузиг и с каменным спокойствием ждал жену. Ему единственному хватило звериного упрямства, бесконечного терпения и искренней нежности, чтобы отогреть сильную и своенравную волчицу, которая не верила никому - ни людям, ни двуликим. Только командиру. Брок ласково потрепал "зятя" по короткому ёжику волос, не уставая каждую встречу мысленно и вслух благодарить его за счастье своей девочки.

Время приближалось к одиннадцати, и за Мэй с Джошем потянулись остальные волчата, как иногда шутил Джек, "приложиться к святым мощам". Перевёртыши стремились вдохнуть запах вожака, люди пожимали руку и приветливо кивали. Подошли даже близнецы Во́зняк, которые несмотря на несовпадение запахов с радостью подставляли загривки и чуть ли не мурчали от удовольствия - погладь командир!

До начала концерта осталось не более четверти часа, волчата разбрелись по залу - все, кто мог, уже приехал - а вот у барной стойки творилось кое-что занимательное.

Человек подвис окончательно, подключился к внутреннему космосу, а на выходе из него раздавил рукой стакан со своей шипучкой, чем ещё сильнее подогрел волчий интерес. Он чуть ли не с силой отпихнул пришедшего на помощь бармена, взял замену и снова развернулся к ним с Роллинзом.

Обменявшись с Джеком взглядами и заручившись его молчаливой поддержкой, Брок жестом пригласил человека присоединиться, освобождая место посередине - сразу обозначая свою заинтересованность. Когда тот втиснулся между ними, откидываясь на спинку дивана, Рамлоу, не таясь, втянул носом воздух - кислого забродившего запаха страха не было. Вот вообще. Было лишь горьковато-сладкое любопытство и капелька пряного возбуждения.

— Брок Рамлоу, — представился вожак. — А этот молчаливый здоровяк - Джек Роллинз.

От Джека прилетел сдержанный кивок.

— Да, я слышал… Стив Роджерс.

— Вот как! Слышал, значит, — чёрная бровь удивлённо поползла вверх. — Покажи-ка руки, Стив.

Брок развернулся к нему лицом, перевернул протянутые руки ладонями вверх и внимательно оглядел чистую кожу без единого следа порезов. Знакомство обещало стать интересным. Внутри шевельнулась надежда, не смея пока поднять голову.

— Позволишь мне один маленький эксперимент?

Рамлоу медленно, чтобы не вспугнуть, выпустил острый коготь на большом пальце правой руки и с нажимом провёл им по центру чужой ладони. Кожа лопнула, расходясь тонкой ранкой и почти сразу же смыкаясь, не оставив после себя даже ниточки шрама. — Очень любопытно, — волки переглянулись, надежда забилась в животе легкокрылыми бабочками.

— Всё-таки оборотни! — Роджерс выдохнул, не задумываясь, своё, что кипело и крутило внутри.

Брока аж передёрнуло:  
— Нет, мужик, так не пойдёт. Мы называем себя иначе - двуликие или перевёртыши, а оборотней оставь за дверью. — Стив согласно закивал, ну точно любопытный мальчишка! — Можно по масти: волки, лисы, коты.

— А вы…

— Волки мы, волки, — Брок гордо оскалился, выпуская клыки и уже не боясь смутить или напугать. От Роджерса били во все стороны пьянящий азарт и жадное предвкушение. На этот раз настоящее, острое, оседающее мурашками на коже и заставляющее волоски на руках вставать дыбом.

Всегда остро чувствующий вожака Джек уверенно положил свою широкую тяжёлую ладонь на колено, обтянутое серой тканью брюк, чуть сжал и повёл сильными пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра к паху, вызывая жаркую дрожь. Брок прижался со своей стороны всем телом и хрипло зашептал в ухо:  
— Рыжая кошка ведь не сказала тебе, что означает красный бейдж, верно? — сильные пальцы зарылись в короткие светлые волосы, поглаживая, массируя затылок, отвлекая… — Это знак свободного человека в поиске пары. Это приглашение к сексу, Стив. И мы его принимаем. Ты готов к долгой жаркой выматывающей ночи с двумя волками?

Зверь внутри одобрительно заурчал, отслеживая участившийся пульс и усилившийся собственный запах мальчишки. Тот заводился от низкого голоса с рычащими нотками, от прикосновения мозолистых пальцев к шее и горячего дыхания с двух сторон.

— Готов, — прозвучало на выдохе.

— У нас есть единственное условие - говори. Словами через рот. Если чего-то хочешь - говори, если что-то не нравится - говори. Мы многое чувствуем, но залезть в чужую голову невозможно.

— Согласен, — снова на выдохе - как в омут с головой.

***

Волки синхронно потянули свою добычу к зелёной портьере, где, не выходя из зала, свернули на неприметную лестницу. В спину им летели всполохи ярких огней начавшегося концерта, подсвечивая силуэты и лица неоново-розовым и золотым. В ушах громыхало диско. И вот удивительное дело, ритм совпадал с тактом биения крови обоих хищников, многократно его усиливая, застилая глаза всё той же багряной пеленой с золотыми всполохами, когда остаются лишь чувства, эмоции и желания. А желание у всех троих сейчас было одно - распробовать друг друга на ощупь, на вкус, насытиться общим запахом.

Они поднялись на третий этаж, в полутёмный коридор с вереницей дверей:  
— В седьмой. Там всё кинг-сайз, — прорычал Брок, подталкивая к нужной двери. 

Стив сам притянул к себе Джека, они были почти одного роста и целоваться с ним было упоительно - на равных, не задирая голову и не склоняя её бесконечно вниз. Такое простое незатейливое удовольствие им обоим выпадало нечасто.

Возле номера с подсвеченной семёркой здоровяк Роллинз вжал Роджерса в стену всем собой, по-звериному вылизывая рот, кромку зубов, практически трахая его языком в горло.

Когда Брок открыл дверь, Джек легко подхватил почти двести фунтов живого веса под задницу своими огромными ладонями и, не разрывая поцелуя, занёс в комнату, усадив верхом на тумбочку у входа. И этими же ладонями волк вжал бёдра Стива в себя, пахом в пах, потираясь и давая ощутить своё рвущееся наружу возбуждение. Хорошее такое возбуждение, крепкое, практически не скрываемое мягкой тканью тонких классических брюк.

Из горла человека вырвался полузадушенный чужими губами стон, и у Джека полезли клыки, чуть царапая обоих. Аромат чистого желания без примеси страха, сдобренный привкусом меди, пьянил, кружил голову и разливался живым огнём по венам. Хотелось взять, сожрать, поглотить это тело в своих руках, оказавшееся таким жадным до удовольствия.

— Тише, здоровяк, — вожак положил на горло своего волка когтистую ладонь, чуть пережимая - возвращая на землю. — Сначала раздеваться, мальчики, а то завтра без одежды останемся. Кто хочет - в душ.

В душ никто не хотел. Хотели другого.

Все трое по-военному быстро разделись, сложили одежду в свободный ящик комода и замерли, обнажённые и возбуждённые, такие разные и такие желанные, что дух захватило у всех троих.

Привычный отвечать за других Брок отмер первым. Сверкая жёлтым голодным взглядом, он растянулся на подушках посреди огромной кровати в центре комнаты, закинул одну руку за голову и похлопал второй по простыне рядом с собой:  
— Кто самый смелый? — хриплый низкий голос призывно завибрировал.

Стив медленно двинулся к вожаку. Как завороженный смотрел он в золотые глаза и проходящее лёгкой рябью лицо, забрался на кровать и также медленно пополз на четвереньках вверх, облизывая взглядом смуглое тело и языком - раскрасневшиеся пересохшие губы.

Брок притягивал. Резкий, хищный, такой естественный в своей животной красоте. По его груди от напряженных горошин сосков бежали вниз шерстяные дорожки чёрных волосков, сливающиеся в одну, что сужалась на животе в тонкую полоску, а в паху снова разрасталась жёсткими завитками. 

Стив с интересом разглядывал подрагивающий перед его лицом член. Длинный, обрезанный, с крупной заострённой головкой, значительно расширяющийся к основанию, он был прекрасен. Роджерс наклонился и зарылся носом в кудрявые волоски, вдохнул терпкий запах возбуждённого зверя и осторожно лизнул головку, собирая первую полупрозрачную каплю смазки, смакуя, оценивая солоноватый вкус с лёгкой, будоражащей нервы горчинкой. Потом проследил кончиком языка снизу вверх выпуклую венку, пульсирующую в такт с биением сердца, подразнил уздечку и медленно обхватил губами головку. Пососал, как подтаявшее мягкое мороженое, чуть сжимая, втягивая в рот.

И вздрогнул, отшатнулся, почувствовав сзади на тонкой коже мошонки дразнящие влажные прикосновения чужого языка.

Стив заскулил, уткнулся пылающим лицом Броку в пах, потираясь щекой о бедро, когда Джек положил свои огромные ладони ему на ягодицы и с силой развёл две половинки в стороны до лёгкой тянущей боли, а потом прошёлся языком широко, влажно - от яиц до копчика. И снова. Проследил тот же путь кончиком носа и вновь лизнул.

— Какой чувствительный волчонок. Вылижи его, Джек. Вылижи, как ты умеешь, — этого большого белобрысого мальчишку неожиданно захотелось приласкать, пометить собственным запахом, подпустить ближе, сделать своим.

Джек с довольным урчанием подчинился - лизнул снова, жадно, мокро, прямо в центр плотно сжатых мышц, и принялся быстро разлизывать, проникая в самое нутро по-волчьи длинным и гибким языком. Добавил пальцы, обильно смазанные заботливо прихваченным из тумбочки лубрикантом без постороннего вкуса и запаха. Раздвигая пальцы "ножницами" и растягивая тугую дырку, он снова и снова запускал внутрь язык, добавляя собственную слюну, помечая изнутри, лаская нежные шелковистые стенки.

Стива как будто вело, он лихорадочно тёрся о Брока, прогибался в спине, грудью опускался на смуглые ноги, капая собственной смазкой и подставляясь жадным пальцам.

Вожак запустил ему в волосы когтистую ладонь, чуть приподнимая, и похлопал членом по губам:  
— Давай, волчонок. Откррой ррот. Пррриласкай…

Клыки мешали говорить. Из горла вырвался животный рык, когда Стив, чуть приподнявшись на локтях, насадился ртом на крепкий ствол. Его невозможные губы обхватывали плотным кольцом возбужденную плоть, он прижимал головку языком к нёбу и брал за щёку так хорошо и так сладко, что внутри у Брока удушливой волной поднялась иррациональная ревность. Захотелось вырвать позвоночник тому, кто научил волчонка такой ласке. А ещё хотелось толкнуться до упора в этот блядский рот, до самого горла, ощутить спазм чужих мышц, протиснуться глубже… Но было нельзя. Пока нельзя.

В заднице хозяйничали уже три пальца - растягивали, нежили, раз за разом проходились по чувствительному скоплению нервов - когда Стив со стоном подался назад и стал насаживаться сам. Тело просило большего.

Неожиданно язык и пальцы исчезли, оставляя лишь голодную пустоту. Роджерс просяще вильнул бёдрами, но сильная рука удержала на месте, чуть впиваясь когтями и не позволяя двигаться. К чувствительному входу прижалось что-то большое. Джек добавил смазки и толкнулся крупной заострённой головкой внутрь, раздвигая немного растянутые, но всё ещё тугие мышцы.

Стив выпустил член изо рта и прижался к нему лицом, размазывая по щекам собственную слюну и волчью смазку:  
— Ещё раз… Сделай так ещё… Потолкайся головкой… — и застонал так жалобно, так просяще, что отказать было невозможно.

Роллинз полностью вышел и толкнулся снова, крепко удерживая Стива левой рукой. Потом снова вышел и снова толкнулся вперёд, въезжая чуть глубже. И снова наружу. Он обвёл жадную дырку, которая плотно смыкалась за ним, как будто не хотела отпускать, проник тремя пальцами внутрь и потёр чувствительные мышцы входа, снова вырывая стон. Потом добавил ещё смазки, вошёл сразу наполовину и замер.

Стив задохнулся от предельной растянутости и глухо застонал, благодарный за подаренную паузу.

Брок успокаивающе поглаживал его по волосам, ласкал взмокший затылок, чуть почёсывая и массируя, не настаивая ни на чём и ничего не требуя взамен. Ему казалось, что мальчишка у него в ногах был закрученной до упора пружиной, которую только-только начало отпускать. Чуть сбавь напряжение, и она зазвенит, распуская кольца, звонко и чисто.

— Двигайся, — выдохнул Роджерс.

Джек осторожно повёл бёдрами, немного выходя и снова плавно въезжая, ища нужный угол. И с третьего раза попал - Стив вздрогнул всем телом, сжался на члене и задышал тяжелее. Роллинз сжал рукой собственный узел, не позволяя ему, пока ещё только наметившемуся, проникнуть внутрь, и начал ритмично двигаться, входя до кулака.

— Джек! — рык вожака отвлёк волка, заставил сбиться, властно напоминая о чужом удовольствии.

Джек чуть крепче сжал луковицу узла, убедился, что она налилась, что не причинит человеку боли, и убрал руку. Прижался сильнее к влажному от пота телу под собой, обхватил ладонью чужой ствол и снова ритмично заработал бёдрами, двигая рукой в такт.

Стив задохнулся от сдвоенной ласки, забился, сжался всем телом, беззвучно крича в крепкое бедро и на пике рефлекторно впиваясь зубами в солоноватую кожу.

— Это было быстро, волчонок. На голодном пайке сидел? — сильная рука продолжала ласкать затылок.

Роджерс что-то промычал и придержал Джека, собиравшегося выйти, выстонав уже более разборчиво:  
— Продолжай. Ещё хочу… — Брок понимающе хмыкнул.

Роллинз снова толкнулся внутрь, едва сдерживаясь, почти на пределе. В нос ударила свежая волна человеческого возбуждения, сметая последние капли выдержки. Джек задвигал бёдрами мощно, рвано, с невозможным животным напором и запредельной скоростью. Он зарычал, склоняясь к широкой спине и прикусывая кожу между лопатками, выплёскиваясь внутрь такого гостеприимного тела, вжимаясь до упора, растягивая мышцы самым основанием узла.

Выйдя, Роллинз откинулся рядом на кровать, выравнивая дыхание и не отрывая взгляда от человека.

Тот действительно снова был возбуждён. Стив присел на пятки, чуть приласкал себя, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и обнажая розовую головку, сжал в горсти мошонку. Из чуть приоткрытой задницы тоненькой ниточкой по бедру вытекала его, Джека, сперма. И вид, и запах вновь кружили голову.

— Хочу тебя, Брок, — Стив открыто смотрел вожаку прямо в глаза, ничуть не смущаясь.

Казалось, первый оргазм промыл мальчишке мозги. Сейчас взгляд синих глаз был осмысленным (Брок наконец-то разглядел их цвет), в нос било острое возбуждение и пряная горчинка любопытства. Роджерс, не таясь, рассматривал член волка под собой - его основание, где уже обозначилась луковица узла.

— Что это? — он дотронулся свободной рукой до небольшого уплотнения, погладил его пальцами, чуть сжал, выбивая из горла вожака хриплый рык.

За его спиной снова поднялся Джек, притёрся грудью, провёл по бокам ладонями, сжал ярко-розовые соски и заурчал на ухо:  
— Это узел, волчонок. Он набухает, когда самец возбуждён. Его так сладко загонять в узкое влажное нутррро. Он пульсирует, давит на простату, а его самого сжимают тугие мышцы. И так по кругу, — волк толкнулся пальцами в ещё раскрытую дырку, разминая её и снова растягивая. — Хочешь попробовать? У Брока узел меньше моего, а мышцы у тебя эластичные, гибкие, и вход в тело такой чувствительный. Думаю, тебе понравится. Соглашайся...

Джек чувствовал себя змеем-искусителем, соблазняющим Еву вкусить запретный плод. С той лишь разницей, что он точно знал - для такого сильного и одновременно чувственного тела, этот плод будет божественно сладок.

Он вытащил пальцы, чуть подтолкнул Стива вперёд, заставляя пройти на коленях ещё несколько шагов, чтобы упереться руками в каменно твёрдый пресс и замереть с широко расставленными ногами прямо над крепким членом.

За спиной щёлкнула крышка тюбика. Волк щедро смазал член вожака и тремя влажными пальцами до предела растянул пульсирующий вход.

— Опускайся. Медленно…

На бёдра Стива легли когтистые лапы Брока, удерживая от резких движений. Джек направил заострённую головку в растянутую дырку, одновременно оставляя внутри два пальца, создавая дополнительное давление, от которого поджимались пальцы на ногах.

Это было бесконечно медленно и экстремально скользко. Волки придерживали человека, уверенно опуская его всё ниже. Когда раскрытый вход достиг узла, сильные пальцы оттянули мышцы на себя, пропуская луковицу внутрь. Стив задохнулся от напряжения и запредельной растянутости. Нечто огромное внутри давило, пульсировало, растягивало, горело огнём и поджигало его самого.

Джек втянул носом воздух - ни капли страха, ни капли боли, лишь дикое, почти животное возбуждение и сведённое ожиданием тело.

Он потёрся о напряжённую шею, впитывая пряный запах, и принялся, урча, вылизывать солёную от пота кожу - ароматное местечко за ухом, плечо, холку, спину - успокаивая, прося расслабиться.

Под лаской и вибрирующей нежностью плечи человека, и правда, начали расслабляться, тело под собственным весом опустилось ещё ниже, поглощая узел полностью и смыкаясь под ним. На этом последнем движении Стив гортанно застонал, запрокидывая голову Джеку на плечо, предельно прогибаясь в пояснице и впиваясь короткими ногтями в подрагивающие бока тяжело дышащего под ним волка.

И Брок зарычал, полыхнул глазами, рванулся вперёд, опрокидывая Стива на кровать и оставляя кровавые полосы на его бёдрах. Вжался оскаленной мордой в плечо, вдыхая полной грудью запах волчонка, смыкая зубы, помечая свою добычу.

Теперь уже Джек удерживал вожака когтистой лапой на горле, пережимая приток кислорода и возвращая в сознание. Каким бы сильным и выносливым не был их общий любовник, он требовал бережной заботы и уважения, он доверился им.

Брок замер, ослабил когтистую хватку. Он тяжело дышал, упираясь лбом в свежую метку на мраморной коже. Запахи возбуждённых тел соединились в грозовую смесь, что в любой момент могла ударить молнией в человеческое сознание, выбросить его в хаос чувств и желаний, выпуская на волю дикого первобытного зверя, готового лишь брать-брать-брать...

Сдерживаемый сильной рукой на шее, вожак начал коротко толкаться узлом в тугой заднице. Ещё глубже, ещё дальше, ещё слаще для обоих. Человек под ним сжимался, стонал, лихорадочно запрокидывал голову, изгибался, бился в сильных руках, пока узел вновь и вновь, бесконечно долго давил на простату, пульсировал, натягивал до предела. Россыпь искр множественного оргазма выжгла пожаром волчью суть и рассыпала тело пеплом.

Сознание возвращалось постепенно. Сначала чуткий нос уловил тёплый, солоноватый запах мужского пота и терпкий - семени и секса - уютный аромат взаимного удовольствия. Потом слух выделил чужое рваное дыхание. Открыв глаза, Брок увидел горящее лицо Стива, искусанные алые губы и усталый, но сытый взгляд. Провёл кончиками пальцев по оставленной им самим отметине, уже чуть побледневшей, сожалея, что к утру, самое позднее - завтра к обеду, она сойдёт полностью, и следа не останется.

Они лежали на боку, Брок крепко прижимал к себе Стива, которого сзади обнимал Джек. Они оплели человека коконом из рук и ног, запахи всех троих смешались, мягко нашёптывая что-то нежное о доме, семье, стае…

— Сколько, Джек? — слова вылетали с хрипом, собственное горло было будто наждачкой стёсано.

— Чуть больше пяти минут. Волчонок кончил дважды.

— Охуеть… — других слов не было.

Человек едва улыбнулся уголком губ, устало прикрыв глаза.

Через пару минут узел спал окончательно, и вожак осторожно вынул опадающий член. Из растянутой задницы толчками потекла сперма. Джек не сдержался - волчья природа требовала утешить, приласкать, залечить того, кто отдался зверю добровольно, того, кто доставил удовольствие вожаку, любимому - спустился ниже, и, чуть разведя ягодицы, начал осторожно, неторопливо вылизывать натруженные мышцы. Края были красные, чуть вывернутые наружу и как будто пульсировали.

Стив застонал сорванным голосом, поджимая задницу и пряча лицо в сгибе локтя:  
— Не надо, Джек, я же сейчас опять заведусь. Дай передохнуть…

— А чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось, волчонок? — вожак заглянул человеку в глаза.

— Перекусить и в душ. Лучше в ванную.

Роллинз поцеловал Роджерса в ягодицу и молча потопал к холодильнику.

— Будет тебе ванная, — Брок тоже поднялся. — С пеной.

Пока набиралась вода, мысли лениво кружились вокруг мальчишки. Сильный, выносливый, с ускоренным метаболизмом и запредельной регенерацией, но не двуликий. Зная стерву Романофф и помня, где та работает (даже дурак бы догадался, вращаясь постоянно в одних кругах), выходило, что они с Джеком затрахали почти до потери сознания Капитана Америку.

Вот тебе и неожиданность - удружили, рыжие, удружили...

И всё-таки неожиданность эта оказалась приятной. А ещё многозарядной, страстной, чувственной и запредельно чувствительной.

Вода набралась, пришла пора звать своих. Уже своих? Брок хмыкнул и поднялся.

Ванная, как и кровать, была огромная, и трое немаленьких мужиков расположились в ней с полным комфортом. Джек принёс с собой "дары": вяленое мясо, пересыпанное в аляповатую хрустальную вазу, почти три фунта - две упаковки, галлон апельсинового сока и три бокала для виски.

Простой, но сытный перекус, горячая вода и уютная тишина расслабляли. Волки, не отрываясь друг от друга - поглаживая и потираясь, медитативно наблюдали за человеком: за чуть подрагивающими пушистыми ресницами, за спокойным лицом и разгладившейся морщинкой между бровей, за длинными пальцами, задумчиво скользящими по молочно-белой коже. На стыке плеча и шеи пальцы замерли, ощупывая волчью метку. Мальчишка напрягся, чуть нахмурился.

— Что, Стив? Говори.

— Я могу обратить от укуса?

— Брехня...

— Врррут! — почти синхронно с Броком рыкнул Джек.

— Двуликим можно только родиться.

— А про полный оборот тоже врут?

— Нет, не врут, но показывать не будем. У нас тут не зоопарк, — Роллинз согласно кивнул.

— Джек всегда такой разговорчивый?

— Джек у нас молчун, но большой затейник. И порядочный зануда.

— Не знаю, соблазнил он меня на твой узел мастерски. Ему бы праведников в ад заманивать.

— Это ты ещё не видел, как он налоговые отчёты сдаёт. Чинуши его как огня боятся: "Тревога! Роллинз идёт!" — Джек многозначительно закатил глаза и фыркнул.

Восполнивший силы, отдохнувший, какой-то весь солнечный Стив потянулся и выдал:  
— Давайте что ли выбираться. До утра времени ещё много. Какие планы?

— А планы, волчонок, конкретные - вылизать тебя с ног до головы и прокатиться сверху. И повторить всё ещё раз, — Брок хищно облизнулся и с шумом втянул носом воздух. Крылья его носа трепетали, выделяя в привлекательном запахе мельчайшие нюансы: дублёная кожа, пропитанная потом, морской солью и почему-то порохом, и древесная нотка - как у пятидесятилетней дубовой бочки, в которой выдерживают херес.

— Дважды! — Роджерс выбрался из ванной и потянулся за огромным махровым полотенцем. — Джек же участвует?

— Ну, ты и ненасытная жопа! — Рамлоу звонко хлопнул его ладонью по заднице.

Стив напустил тумана в глаза, выгнулся, красуясь, и бросил томным голосом через плечо:  
— А я вообще так всю ночь могу!

Джек грянул первым. Его низкий смех отражался от кафельных стен, символически возвращаясь обратно раскатистым звериным рычанием. Эстафету подхватил Брок - загоготал, захлопал, не сдержавшись, по собственному колену, всё ещё сидя в воде и потому поднимая тучу брызг. И последним прыснул сам Роджерс - его голос звенел, он запрокидывал длинную крепкую шею и утирал выступившие слёзы.

Из ванной они выбирались удивительным трехголовым и шестируким монстром, обвивающим и поглаживающим самого себя, собирающим все углы по дороге и в конечном итоге рухнувшим на кровать. Влажные тела оставляли на простыни причудливые следы, катались, не разжимая объятий и довольно порыкивая.

Двуликие чуяли - волчонок снова изменился, как будто наконец перестал думать, отключил голову и полностью отдался желаниям, которые, казалось, били через край. Он целовал, пробовал на вкус, потирался, открыто и с наслаждением вдыхал терпкий смешанный запах двух самцов. Не стеснялся ласкать сам и подставляться под ласку, просить и требовать, жадно брать самому и не менее жадно отдаваться.

Волки чуть не столкнулись лбами над его членом. Они по очереди брали в рот и облизывали длинный ствол с розовым навершием, ласкали языком и руками, переплетаясь пальцами, и иступлённо целовались прямо над жаждущими прикосновения бёдрами.

— Красивый, необрезанный… — Брок оторвался от Джека, заурчал, выдохнул на самый кончик головки и снова пощекотал языком дырочку уретры.

— А вы - да… — Роджерс задыхался от нахлынувших на него чувств, как заблудившийся в пустыне путник, что нашёл заброшенный оазис, пьёт и не может напиться.

— А мы - нет, Стив. Мы такими рождаемся. У волков нет "шкурки", — и запустил кончик языка под крайнюю плоть, обводя головку. — Джек!

Поймав молчаливый приказ, Роллинз с довольным урчанием выдавил на ладонь лубрикант и запустил в задницу Брока сразу два пальца, едва смазывая, почти не подготавливая. Тот любил ощущение предельной растянутости на грани с болью, от чего внутренний зверь бился в груди, прорываясь клыками и когтями, изломанными ключицами и заострившимися ушами, смешивая животное и человеческое.

И вот уже волк сам насаживался на ровный длинный член, утопая в солёном запахе человеческого пота и собственного горьковатого предсемени. Впивался когтями в мягкое тело под собой, добавляя в сводящий с ума букет медь крови.

Брок вздрогнул всем телом, когда Джек прошёлся шершавыми пальцами по растянутым мышцам его входа, погладил чувствительный треугольник "под хвостом" и потянулся губами к Стиву. Внутри взорвалось что-то совсем дикое, вырвавшись на пике голодным рыком: "Моё!"

Потом они снова лежали вместе огромным горячим клубком. Брок растирал собственную сперму по коже Стива - по его груди и животу, целовал Джека, переплетался пальцами с волчонком и целовал косточки на сильных руках, чуть прикусывая светлую кожу, вылизывал его шею, помечая и присваивая. 

Ещё несколько часов три тела сплетались в страстном танце, сменяя ритм и позиции. То это была неутолимая жёсткая похоть, то нетерпеливая жажда, то отчаянная ласка, то любовная нега. И всегда одна на троих, изматывающая тела, но наполняющая их сытостью и довольством.

Когда рассветное солнце постучало в закрытое плотной шторой окно, трое мужчин лежали на смятых влажных простынях. Брок довольно сопел Стиву куда-то в солнечное сплетение. Широкая ладонь с рыжеватыми волосками неторопливо поглаживала молочно-белое бедро, выводя кончиками пальцев замысловатые узоры. Джек уткнулся носом в светлый затылок, вдыхая их общий, смешавшийся за ночь запах. Нотки морской соли, пороха и дубовой коры уютно легли на аромат полыни Брока и его собственный запах костра и смолы.

Вожак оказался как всегда прав - сильный, выносливый, страстный, вкусный волчонок. Свой. 

***

Дикая ночь с двумя волками перетекла в регулярные встречи. Как руководитель охранного агентства Рамлоу мгновенно выправил Роджерсу членскую карточку, и вот уже месяц они трое встречались по пятницам в полутёмном зале за крайним столиком у входа. Выпивали по паре бокалов, слушали музыку, перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами, а потом поднимались наверх в седьмой номер и тонули друг в друге.

Стив узнал, что Брок любит секс пожёстче, на грани боли, а Джек готов нежить любовников часами; что Брок предпочитает позицию сверху независимо от того, отдаётся ли он или берёт сам, а Джеку всё равно - тот и правда оказался затейником и экспериментатором.

Но когда Роджерс смотрел на этих двоих, сквозь горячее желание прорывалась всё та же тоска, что толкнула его согласиться на предложение Наташи. Он отчаянно завидовал им, проросшим друг в друга, чувствующим друг друга кожей. Завидовал тому, как они общались без слов, одними взглядами, завидовал, когда они целовались или по-животному дико и яростно сцеплялись на кровати. Только они двое. В такие моменты Стиву казалось, что его нет в комнате, и в душе поднималось что-то мерзкое.

Выходные после пятницы горчили всё сильнее, хотелось тесных горячих объятий, пиццы на троих под баночку светлого лагера и бейсбольный матч на большом экране. А потом Стив вспоминал, что ничего про них не знает: какую еду предпочитают волки, ужинают под пиво или под вино, да и следят ли вообще за суперкубком… и хотелось удавиться. Фигурально, конечно, фигурально. Хотя…

Последняя неделя была особенно муторной, никакой полевой работы, что смогла бы отвлечь от навязчивых мыслей. Романова тихо слилась и не маячила на горизонте. И Роджерс думал, взвешивал, пытался понять, как поступить. Прокручивал в голове снова и снова каждую встречу.

Ему начало казаться, что волки что-то почуяли, стали вести себя настороженней, переглядывались больше обычного, ведя немой диалог. Должно быть, для их тонкого обоняния его зависть и тоска выделялись едкой струёй. На их месте он постарался бы свести общение к минимуму. Так зачем же цепляться, ждать, надеяться, изводить себя, вынуждать такую органичную, крепко спаянную пару искать подходящие слова? Слушать чужие извинения всегда больнее и горше, чем уходить самому. Пусть. Он не будет навязываться. Он сделает это сам. Завтра утром. Отхватит себе последний кусочек чужого счастья и уйдёт.

Решение было принято, и Стив начал собираться.

Ночью он был неистов, отдавался бездумно, голодно, но отказывался брать сам. Ему хотелось выпить их обоих до дна, получить своё - то, что ему никогда не принадлежало и принадлежать не будет. Хотелось пометить себя их запахом, втереть его в кожу, закутаться, как в невесомую сеть, чтобы затем нырнуть на дно одиночества.

Он почти не разговаривал - слушал прерывистое волчье дыхание и рык, довольное урчание и хриплые стоны. А когда под утро он оставил на тумбочке половину суммы за номер и открыл рот, чтобы сказать главное, опоздал. Джек подошёл сзади и огромным медведем обнял его со спины, положил подбородок на плечо и потёрся щекой о щёку - последняя ласка...

— Стив, — хриплый голос Брока раздался сбоку, и внутри всё оборвалось, заледенело - не успел. — Странно у нас всё началось - сразу перешли к третьей базе, а первые две пропустили. Ты позволишь пригласить тебя на свидание? Ты, я и Джек.

В груди что-то лопнуло и зазвенело. Роджерс и сам не заметил, что задержал дыхание на первых словах Брока, а сейчас чуть не закашлялся - жадно вдохнул воздух, показавшийся таким сладким. Как будто бетонная плита, лежавшая сверху и не позволявшая нормально дышать, рассыпалась песком.

— С цветами и рестораном?

— С бейсболом и пивом. С домиком у озера и неторопливым сексом на мягком ковре у камина. А потом с двумя мохнатыми жопами на кровати под боком. Соглашайся - тебе понравится, — Брок подошёл вплотную и потрепал его по волосам, заглядывая прямо в душу своими невозможными янтарными глазами.

И Стив вдруг выпалил:  
— Я - Капитан Америка.

— Мы догадались, волчонок, и нам всё равно. Ты - наш.

Джек за спиной довольно заурчал.


End file.
